DDR Mario Mix Halloween Edition
DDR Mario Mix Halloween Edition is a game for the Nintendo Wii. It is the sequel to DDR Mario Mix. =Playable Characters= #Mario #Luigi #Wario (Only in Free Mode) #Waluigi (Only in Free Mode) #Yoshi #Bowser (Only in Free Mode) #Bowser Jr (Only in Free Mode) #Princess Peach #Toad #Toadette (Only in Free Mode) #Birdo (Only in Free Mode) #Donkey Kong (Only in Free Mode) #Diddy Kong (Only in Free Mode) #Rosalina & a random colored Luma (Only in Free Mode) #Princess Daisy Non-Mario Characters #Tom Nook (Animal Crossing) (Only in Free Mode) #Ash Ketchum (Pokémon) (Only in Free Mode) #Power Suit Samus (Metroid) (Only in Free Mode) #Queen Merelda & Merfle (Wario Land) (Only in Free Mode) #Funkey Kong (Donkey Kong) (Only in Free Mode) #Captain Falcon (F-ZERO) (Only in Free Mode) #Pit (Kid Icarus) (Only in Free Mode) #Kirby (Kirby) (Only in Free Mode) #Captain Olimar (Pikmin) (Only in Free Mode) #Ness (Earthbound) (Only in Free Mode) #Lucas (Mother 3) (Only in Free Mode) #Fox McCloud (Star Fox) (Only in Free Mode) #Link (The Legend of Zelda) (Only in Free Mode) #Solid Snake (Metal Gear) (Only in Free Mode) and so on from Nintendo =Costumes= In this game everyone is wearing a costume.You get to unlock, and choose them Mario #Ness #Bumble Bee #Ghost #Luigi #Wario #Ash Ketchum #Animal Crossing Boy #Skeleton #Shy Guy #Doctor #Diddy Kong Luigi #Ness #Ash Ketchum #Bumble Bee #Ghost #Mario #Animal Crossing Boy #Waluigi #Skeleton #Shy Guy Wario #Wario Ware #Ghost #Pirate #Goblin #Skeleton #Star #Mario #Shy Guy Waluigi #Ghost #Pirate #Ghost Pirate #Boo #Luigi #Skeleton #Stilt Guy Yoshi #Mario #Luigi #Wario #Ghost #Shy Guy #Skeleton #Horse Bowser #Goblin #Skeleton #Ghost #Pirate Bowser Jr. #Bowser #Skeleton #Shy Guy #Toad #Goblin Princess Peach #Mario #Nurse #Toad #Luigi #Ghost #Skeleton #Pirate #Princess Daisy #Rosalina #Mummy Toad #Shy Guy #Bowser Jr. #Skeleton #Space Suit #Diddy Kong Toadette #Toad #Shy Guy #Skeleton #Space Suit Birdo #Yoshi #Skeleton #Ghost Donkey Kong #Skeleton #Ghost #Bowser #Mario #Boo Diddy Kong #Boo #Space Suit #Skeleton Rosalina #Skeleton #Space Suit #Princess Peach #Princess Daisy #Mario #Ghost #Mummy Princess Daisy #Skeleton #Boo #Princess Peach #Rosalina #Luigi #Piranha Plant #Mummy Tom Nook #Skeleton #Boo #Mario #Jack (Animal-Crossing) #Pirate Ash Ketchum #Skeleton #Lucario #Pikachu #Machop #Mario #Ness Power Suit Samus #Zero Suit Samus #Skeleton #Mummy #Pirate Queen Merelda & Merfle #Skeleton #Princess Peach #Princess Daisy #Captain Syrup #Rosalina #Ghost Funkey Kong #Donkey Kong #Diddy Kong #Skeleton #Ghost Captain Falcon #Captain Olimar #Skeleton #Pirate Pit #Angel #Ghost #Skeleton #Mario #Centrulians Kirby #Bowser #Captain Falcon #Donkey Kong #Diddy Kong #Dr.Mario #Falco #Fox #Ganondorf #Ice Climbers #Ike #Jigglypuff #King Dedede #Link #Lucario #Lucas #Luigi #Mario #Marth #Meta Knight #Mewtwo #Mr.Game & Watch #Ness #Captain Olimar #Peach #Pichu #Pikachu #Pit #Pokémon Trainer #R.O.B. #Roy #Samus #Sheik #Toon Link #Wario (Wario Ware) #Wolf #Yoshi #Young Link #Zelda #Zero Suit Samus Captain Olimar #Louie #Blue Pikmin #Purple Pikmin #White Pikmin #Red Pikmin #Yellow Pikmin #Skeleton #Spaceship Ness #Mario #Lucas #Skeleton Lucas #Ness #Claus #Red Pikmin #Skeleton #Pirate #Ghost Fox McCloud #Skeleton #Falco #Wolf Link #Zora #Skeleton =Songs= Animal Crossing #The Mysterious Spy #Slow-Way-Out Cave #Sweet Sweet Light! #Time for TRICKS! #Trick-or-Treat!!! #Halloween Spectacular #Candy for Sale #The end of Halloween Mario #TO THE HALLOWEEN CASTLE!!! #Boo Lake #Bowser's Road #Outside the castle #Tutankoopa Attacks! #Bowser Battle! #Waluigi's Island #Waluigi Battle #Wario Battle on Waluigi Island #Dr.Mario needs help!!! The Legend of Zelda #Hyrule Field #Battle with Zant! #The Mushroom Battle #The lake of Spook Kid Icarus #The great fall! Category:Fan Games Category:Wii Games Category:Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario (series)